


PROMISE YOU

by thoughtsdemise



Series: For a Good Cause [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Injury, Bit of Fluff, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: First Aid corners Sixshot in the medbay after a serious battle.





	PROMISE YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotorhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotorhead/gifts).



> A/N: Surprise!

First Aid clenches his fist around a wrench, beginning to understand why his mentor had favored using it as a means of knocking some sense into senseless warriors.  He eyes Sixshot who had wearily backed himself up into a corner of the small medbay that First Aid had claimed as his own ever since Sixshot had taken him onto his battleship on a whim.  He almost relents from his angry stance when the mech that towered over First Aid lowers his head and fluffs out his armor to look bigger. First Aid huffs out a quiet laugh with a shake of his head.  He still could not understand how this planet destroying Decepticon 1-percenter was so intimidated by him, a tiny Autobot medic. He crosses his arms over his chest but still stands his ground because despite his amusement, he wasn’t done with Sixshot quiet yet.

The slight ring of metal gently striking plating has a resounding thrum that echoes through the rather quiet medbay, despite the facts that Sixshot’s fans were running on high to cool his frame from the stress of being cornered.  First Aid taps the wrench on his elbow a few more times more subspacing it. He lowers his hands to his hips and leans forward causing Sixshot to snap up to his full height, slick down his armor, and try to shove his frame into the corner deeper.

At this First Aid does laugh.  Even as red optics widen at the expression of mirth, Sixshot stays planted firmly in the corner.  First Aid sighs and steps the last view feet into Sixshot’s field which he had drawn in as tightly as he could to his body.  The big mech shivers when a calm wave from First Aid strokes over his field. Sixshot still eyes First Aid wearily as he reaches a hand up to stroke over the patchwork of weld lines on the large chest.

First Aid lowers his head to hide his optical visor from Sixshot’s optics but stares at the weld lines.  His hand shakes slightly as he can picture all the internal welds and patches beneath Sixshot’s armor. He presses his hand flush against the expansive chest plate to feel the pulse of Sixshot’s spark beneath.  Even that spark had bore the brunt of Sixshot’s stubbornness and senseless need to drive himself into battle. First Aid shutters his optics and vents a long stream of air.

“You promised me, Shot.”  First Aid can’t hide the strands of disappointment that layer his voice behind the worry.  “You promised that this wouldn’t be another battle like Gargerious Minor.” He runs his hand along the thickest of the weld lines.  He takes the final few steps to place his head against Sixshot’s chest. He raised it then to look Sixshot in the optics who has the common sense to look at least chastised at the disappointment clear in First Aid’s voice.  

First Aid strokes his hand over the weld lines, feeling Sixshot’s body lose a bit of its tension now that he knew he wasn’t about to be immediately brained by a wrench or other thrown object.

“You promised that you would keep yourself safe, Shot.  You promised that you wouldn’t do unnecessarily stupid things.”

Sixshot ducks his head but raises a hand to cup First Aid’s upper back.  His fingers dance over the plating there, hoping to perhaps distract him.  First Aid does not respond to the touches yet.

“I...uh…”

First Aid smile behind his mask.  Oh he understood the reason that Sixshot pushed himself so hard in the battles that he and his crew often found himself in.  He might make the medbay his home for the most part, looking to avoid any Decepticon confrontation, but he always had a ear to the gossip communications that seemed to circulate the ship.  Honestly the Decepticons were as bad as the Autobots when it came to gossip; they were just somewhat more subtle about it because while an Autobot might brawl with someone spreading rumors about them, a Decepticon would often outright kill the source of the rumor and anyone else involved in that rumor’s spreading.  And there had been much talk about the commander and his pet medic. 

First Aid wraps a knuckle against Sixshot’s chest.  “You are an idiot.” 

He transforms his mask away and stands on the tips of his peds.  His hands slide up Sixshot’s chest to grip his shoulders. Sixshot leans down and let’s First Aid press his lips to his mask.  A heavy sigh has Sixshot pulling First Aid closer.

“I’m alive, Aid.”  Sixshot pulls his head back so his face isn’t close to First Aid’s denta as he snaps them in slight irritation.  “Well I am,” he mutters as he easily lifts First Aid and takes him to the largest medical berth in the small medbay.  He throws a glance at the entrance door when he hears a series of locks snap into place. Sixshot’s optics grease into a smile.  Seemed his little mate...no, no medic, Sixshot scolds himself, wanted insured privacy. Not that any of his crew would interrupt the Boss and his Little Beast in the Beast’s lair.  Sixshot hums in amusement at that, knowing that more than a few heads had been thoroughly dented in First Aid’s first few days on the ship, not to mention important lines being yanked on to bring large Decepticons whimpering to their knees.  Sixshot would have to meet this mentor that First Aid sometimes went on about. He sounded like a mech that rivaled Megatron in battle prowess. Perhaps he would be willing to go a few sparring rounds with Sixshot.

Sixshot turns his full attention back to First Aid.

“You haven’t said you’re sorry, Shot.”  

Sixshot chuckles at the petulant set to First Aid’s mouth as he sits on the medical table and leans back on his hands.  His thighs spread wide to accommodate Sixshot’s hips. They had done this song and dance before, and they’d most likely do it again.  Sixshot places both of his large hands on either side of First Aid’s spread thighs.

“Nor will I.”

He lifts one that easily engulfs a white thigh.  His thumb pushes against First Aid’s already warmed valve cover.  Sixshot’s optics lighten in pleasure at this. It seemed while his little medic was unhappy with him, he was still looking forward to Sixshot’s “apology”.  A hand grips his wrist in warning, but still he strokes his thumb over First Aid’s panel, creating what Sixshot knows is a lovely vibration of friction. 

First Aid arches but bites his lip to keep from crying out.  “You’re going to apologize, Shot,” he stutters with static lacing the words.

Sixshot leans forward and presses his forehead to First Aid’s.  His optics keen on the way lips are bitten in a bid for control.  “Then open this panel and let me do so properly.”

He hears a muttered curse as the snap of the panel transforming aside thrills his spark.  Sixshot wastes little time pushing his thumb against the outer ridges of First Aid’s valve.  The thickness of it nudging all of the nodes and sensors creating a wonderful light show. 

“You...you still have to say...to say-”  First Aid’s words cut off on a cry as the thumb enters his valve.  He moves his hips closer to the edge of the medical table trying to get the thumb to press in deeper.  But Sixshot’s hand on his thigh holds First Aid firmly in place as the thumb shallowly thrusts into the entrance.  Lubricant starts to ease the passage of Sixshot’s thumb.

Sixshot growls low when small digits dig into the seams of his armor.  Red optics also flash as First Aid continues to try to fight the grip that Sixshot has on him.  “Why say when I can show? When I can do?” He removes his thumb and moves into the space between First Aid’s thighs.  Both large hand land on small hips and jerks First Aid down to lay on the medical table.

Sixshot pauses at the gasp but the expectant wiggle in red hips has him giving into his interfacing protocols that had been crying for his attention.  His spike pressurizes. He casts a quick glance at First Aid before rubbing the tip against First Aid’s valve. If he had a mouth, Sixshot would be grinning like Ravage when he had gotten into the Trine’s secret stash of energon goodies.

He draws a quick intake of air as the tip of his spike catches on the rim of First Aid’s valve.  Sixshot presses forward slowly, keenly aware of just how small First Aid was in his grip and how very well First Aid could stretch to accommodate all of him.  He stills his hips only when he’s fully seated into First Aid who was already crying out in overload.

“That’s one,” he says smugly at First Aid who gathers enough awareness to throw Sixshot a warning glance.

“Don’t you dare start counting, Shot.”  First Aid reaches and digs his fingers into the seams running along Sixshot’s forearms.

“Going to undo the welds you spent all shift making,” Sixshot can’t helping teasing as he draws his hips back slowly and pushes them forward again.  He presses his thumbs against First Aid’s abdomen as he bottoms out. He strokes along the bulge there, drawing yet another overload from First Aid. He pauses though when he watches First Aid’s optical band dim.  “Aid.”

First Aid struggles up, but Sixshot helps him, to lean his head against the largest of the weld lines.  “That spark is mine. If you let anyone else see it again then I’m going to give you a close up view of it.”

Sixshot moves his hips again into a slow rhythm.  “I know, Aid, I know. I promise only you will see my spark.”

First Aid voice hitches on a soft cry as he presses in close to Sixshot, letting the bigger mech control the movements of their coupling.  He becomes surrounded by strong arms as he loses himself in Sixshot’s field. “I’m going to hold you to that, Shot.”


End file.
